Ashley earns a base salary of $350.00 every week with an additional 10% commission on everything she sells. If Ashley sold $2200.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
Answer: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.10$ $\times$ $$2200.00$ $=$ $$220.00$ We can find the total salary for Ashley by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$220.00$ $+$ $$350.00$ $=$ $$570.00$ The total salary Ashley made last week was $$570.00$.